


Cruel

by imma_fucking_nerd



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_fucking_nerd/pseuds/imma_fucking_nerd
Summary: Warning: Read at your own risk!! It’s really sad!!! Reader beware!!! Only read if you want your heart ripped out!!!
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Read at your own risk!! It’s really sad!!! Reader beware!!! Only read if you want your heart ripped out!!!

This wasn’t happening.

This couldn’t be happening.

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

All those questions flooded through Beetlejuice’s mind as he clutched onto your stiff, lifeless body helplessly. His hair was painted blue and purple as his body was wracked with heavy sobs. He was so confused and just completely devastated. He was broken. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so worked up if your ghost was there with him, whispering that everything was going to be okay as you ran your fingers through his hair like you knew he loved.

But you weren’t there. Not alive. Not dead. You were just….gone. Did you go to the Netherworld? Why would you do that? He told you that if you were to die that the Netherworld was the LAST place you should go. That you should just stay put and wait for him. What if you left him? What if you were sick of him and just decided to kill yourself to be rid of him? That thought sent streaks of red through his hair. He didn’t want to believe that. He knew how much you loved him. But then, where were you?

He buried his face into your cold neck and whimpered your name. Over, and over, and over again. He thought maybe, by some miracle calling your name like you’d call his would make you appear. You’d be standing in front of him, alive and ready to smother him in love. But that’s not how that worked. You were gone. The best thing that had ever happened to him was gone. Forever.

“I’m so sorry Y/N….” he repeated as he kissed your cold lips.

“Uhhh Beej? What the fuck are you doing?”

The sound of your voice made his head snap to the doorway, and sure enough, there you were. Alive and well. Albeit with a disturbed look on your face. While Beej was mourning your death, you just got home from work. You were about to call out for your demon boyfriend when you heard him sobbing loudly. When you heard that sound, you feared the worst and sprinted to your shared bedroom. And now there you were, standing in the doorway watching your boyfriend holding tightly onto….what looked like a sex doll version of yourself. You were worried, confused, and a little weirded out.

As soon as Beej saw you in the doorway he practically leaped onto you, holding you as tightly as possible. Without hurting you of course. Well, not hurting you a lot. Slowly, you raised your hand to his hair.

“Uhh, you wanna tell me what’s going on, bug?” you asked, still very much confused.

“I thought you were- you were dead…!” he mumbled into the skin of your neck.

“Uh huh…and um, how did you come to that conclusion?” you were trying to humor him, but you had a guess as to what happened.

“You weren’t moving! Or breathing!” he whined.

“Right….and uh, you know that isn’t me, right?” Beej pulled away from your neck just enough to glance between you, and the weird doll you.

“Oh…” was all he said before he resumed his position buried in your neck.

“You got into my edibles again, didn’t you?” it was more of a statement than a question, really.

Last time he found a bag of gummy bear edibles in your room and decided to eat them all at once. Needless to say, he didn’t have a good time. You would’ve thought he’d learn his lesson.

“Maybe…” he said, id was barely audible but you heard it.

His hair was now returning to it’s regular green, and now welcoming pastel pink tips. However there was some blue stragglers you’d have to help cuddle away.

“Are you okay? Now that you know I’m okay?” you can feel him nod against you.

“Good.” you placed a kiss on his temple.

…..

….

..

“Why do you have a sex doll of me?” and poof, just like that he was gone and so was the doll.


	2. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Themes!! It’s very s m e x y!! Reader beware!! Does this still work for the sequel?

Beeltejuice was currently pinning you to your bed. His lips were leaving trails of kisses and nips all along your jaw and neck. His hands roamed all over your body, never staying in one place for too long. He just wanted to feel all of you. Oh the things he wanted to do to you. The things he wanted you to do to him. But for now, he wanted to be the one to do all the work. Just for you. Just for his sweet little Princess.

His lips traveled up your jaw until his lips finally crashed onto yours. Your mouth was already slightly parted and that excited him to no end. The fact you were so eager to feel his tongue dance with yours made his pink hair shift into magenta. One of his hands grabs your hip firmly while the other glides against the skin of your stomach, and up to your chest. His hand gently cupped your breast and he couldn’t help but moan into your mouth. Your skin was just so….soft. 

He could stay like this forever, if you let him. There was nothing he loved more than the feeling of your body flushed against his. Not only did it give him a boner, but it gave his heart a boner. He just loved you so much. So, so, so much. Therefore, he was going to show you just how much he loved you, in the best way he knew how. 

“Oh, Y/N~” he moaned as he broke the kiss and started grazing his teeth against the skin of your jaw, neck, chest….and as he got lower he kept moaning your name against your skin until-

“Okay, seriously!? Again!?” 

You came home from work, exhausted and ready to cuddle up with your boyfriend. Maybe even enjoy one of your ‘special’ cookies. But something felt…off. Mostly because of the fact you weren’t tackled into a hug once you stepped through the door. You then heard the faint sound of Beej’s moans and you had a feeling of what was going on. As you opened the door, you were greeted with the sight of your boyfriend on top of….yep, you guessed it, a sex doll of you. 

Slowly, Beej turned his head to see….you standing in the doorway with your arms crossed. His head turns between you and….the doll version of you that was beneath him rapidly. At first he was confused, but then-

“Wait….THERE’S TWO OF YOU!?” Suddenly, his hair was a dark magenta and his eyes had swirls of pink, his grin grew wide with excitement. That wasn’t the only thing that seemed to grow either. 

“Beej, we’ve been through this before…” you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. You really had to lock up your edibles, this was getting ridiculous. 

“Ohmygod/satan I’m so fucking lucky, not one but TWO??” he obviously didn’t hear you, or refused to listen. His pupils were even in the shapes of little hearts. 

“Alright, I’mma head out. Have fun,” you turn to leave but stop when Beej suddenly is on his knees and holding onto your waist for dear life. 

“Wait don’t go! Please don’t go!” he buried his face into the your ass lower back. You sighed and looked back at him.

“Okay fine, I’ll stay. But that thing goes. Capiche?” You pointed to the doll that looked eerily similar to you. 

“Aww man…” reluctantly, and pouting like a child, he snaps his fingers and the doll was gone. 

But you knew better than to think you’d never see it again. 

“Alright, bug. Let’s take care of you.” You helped him too his feet and took his hand. He held onto your whole arm and he was basically putty in your hands. 

….

…

.. 

“So, why do you have a sex doll of me again?” you asked, half expecting him to poof away again. Surprisingly though, he didn’t.

“Because I love you~”

“That’s doesn’t really answer my question-” 

“I love you baby~”

Sigh

“I love you too, Beej.”


End file.
